The Proposal
by XLoveMeSomeDeanX
Summary: Human AU of Destiel and a proposal. it really has nothing to do with SPN, just the chatacters have been borrowed.


"Come on Cas! Where the fuck is he?!" Dean was sitting in the middle of the restaurant wearing a sleek black suit with a slim, silky black tie to match. His dirty blonde hair was perfectly spiked. His fingers were wriggling and tapping the table vigorously.

Just then Dean looked at the entrance of the restaurant. Cas was standing by the platform talking to the hostess. He looked frustrated. His hands making many swift gestures slicing through the air. Cas was pissed and Dean could tell. Dean could always tell because something about seeing Cas annoyed or angry turned him on.

Dean shifted in his seat and brought one hand down from the table to cover his lap. He bit his lip gently. Just as he was doing so Castiels dark blue eyes seemed to brighten into a vibrant sapphire blue as he made eye contact with Dean.

The hostess made what seemed to be an apology to Cas which he gave a half assed smile to. They walked over to the table Dean was at. Dean stood up to lean over the table and peck Cas quickly on the cheek.

The hostess who was a tall young woman dressed in a black button down, black slacks, a black tie, and somewhat masculine shined shoes. Her hair was curly and just as black as the rest of her outfit. "My apologies Mr. Winchester-" Dean couldn't help but grin when he heard her say that, 'Mr. Winchester' he chuckled a bit. "There was a bit of a mix up with reservations." She smiled wide.

"Not a problem." He stated, still gazing into Castiels eyes. "Thanks for finally getting him here." He glanced up at her and smiled back.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" She asked politely. Dean replied "No thanks." She sent one last quick smile and walked back to the entrance of the restaurant.

Dean looked up at Cas who was wearing a very an outfit very similar to Deans. His tie a bit wider and it had a single thin gray stripe towards the bottom. "Why were you so late?" Dean looked at his watch and saw that Cas had been almost an hour and a half late for their fourth anniversary dinner.

Cas had a blank stare on his face, "I know I'm so sorry I was late Dean. There was traffic and I had to stop on the way here." Cas hoped that Dean wouldn't look into what he had just said.

Dean rose an eyebrow. "Okay. How was your day?"

Cas smiled and let out a sigh of relief, "It went by excruciatingly slowly. I just wanted to make it here as soon as I possibly could."

Dean smiled at Cas after hearing the answer. "I missed you today baby." He moved his hand across the table to hold on to Castiels.

"I missed you too De." He squeezed Dean's hand. They both smiled.

"I went ahead and ordered our food already. It should be coming out shortly." As dean was saying those words the waiter came up and served them. "It's steak with grilled onions and mushrooms. Garlic and herb mashed potatoes and green beans. Is that okay."

"It's perfect Dean." Cas had been craving a good steak for a while and he was very pleased that Dean knew exactly what he wanted.

Dean smiled and let go of Cas's hand. He picked up his silverware and cut into his steak. The steak was a light pink towards the center and had juices spilling out, just how he liked it. He pushed the mushrooms and onions onto his fork and shoveled it into his mouth hungrily.

"De, you didn't have to wait for me." He smiled when he saw how Dean shoved the food into his mouth. Dean had already shoveled his fourth bite of steak into his mouth by the time Cas said this.

Dean picked up the cloth napkin from the table and patted his plump wet lips with it. "I know I didn't have to. I just wanted to. I want every moment of this night to be shared. Actually I want every moment of every night shared with you."

Castiel's heart was thrumming and he smiled wide. They looked into each others eyes deeply before leaning over the table and sharing a passionate kiss. Dean sat back down and fixed his tie so it could sit flat against his chest. He slicked it down and smirked at Cas who was doing the same.

"Dean. I love you. I love you so much."

"I-I love you too Castiel." Cas took in a short shallow breath when he heard Dean say his entire name, not just 'Cas' 'babe' 'sweetie' or 'baby'. He shivered and his entire body was tingling.

Now seemed like the perfect time to ask Cas the question and as Dean dug into his pocket to grab the box he had been harboring there. He got nervous and began to sweat.

"Are you okay baby?" Castiel was genuinely concerned for Dean.

"Y-yeah. I just.. it got really hot in here or something."

Deans face was flushed, he took his hand back out of the pocket without the box. He was too nervous to ask yet.

Dean grabbed his water from off the table and chugged it down swiftly. Grabbing for the bottle of champagne next.

Castiel waved for his waiter who came over immediately. "Could we have the check please. As soon as possible." Cas had his gaze locked onto Dean who was shaking.

"Of course sir, shall I wrap this up for you while I get it." He smiled at Cas. The waiter was wearing the same outfit that the hostess was wearing. But he was tall with flowing brunette hair. The boy reminded Cas of Deans little brother Sam, although he was quite a bit shorter. His hazel eyes were kind and bright.

"Sure, but please hurry." Cas got up out of his chair and went to kneel beside of Dean.

"Cas, I'm fine sweetie. Really I am." He was still a bit shaky and his face still crimson red. His eyes were not the bright jade green that Cas was accustom to seeing.

"Well we're just gonna go to get some fresh air. So that we can make sure." The boy came back with the check and their food wrapped up and placed in a plastic bag.

"Here you are." The boy handed Castiel the bag and the check.

Dean looked back at Cas more calm than he was before, his hands stopped shaking but his face was still red. "Thank you baby but I told you I'm fine," he reached for Cas hand and squeezed. Castiel smiled.

Dean reached into he back pocket to grab his wallet and skimmed through, he took out the $37.74 he owed and then an extra $10. "Here." He gave the boy the money he owed and the tip.

"Thank you for coming so quickly." Castiel reached into his own pocket and grabbed his wallet. He gave the boy another $10.

Cas took Dean's hand and the food; they walked out of the restaurant and to the impala. "I love you." He cupped Deans face in his hands and kissed him. "I love you so much De."

Dean laid his hands on Cas's hips. "I love you too Cas. More than you could ever possibly imagine." He pulled Cas in tighter and kissed him more passionately than he ever had. Dean let his forehead push up against Castiel's.

Dean opened the door to the car to put the food in. He had every intention of going for a walk through the park where he had first ever seen Castiel. But before he knew it he was laying in the car with a very eager Castiel on top of him panting heavily.

Dean was trying desperately to take his suit jacket off. He moaned and struggled with the jacket until finally taking it off; throwing it onto the front seat. Dean pulled off Castiels jacket and he did the same with it.

Dean began moaning loudly "Cas. Baby." Cas had moved from Deans lips to his neck and ear. Dean scratched at Castiel's back, through his thin dress shirt.

Cas let his hand drift down and grabbed at Deans erection. "Fuck baby. don't tease me." Dean smirked and pulled at Cas tie. Making their lips collide and their teeth met with a clash.

He pulled away an looked at Cas with hungry eyes. "Okay this has gotta come off." Dean wrapped his strong arms around Cas and sat them both up.

He unbuttoned Castiel's shirt swiftly and cleanly. He had lots of practice. This wasn't the first time they had been in the back seat of the impala and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

Castiel shrugged his shirt off and attempted to take off the tie. Dean swatted Castiels hands away. Something about his dark black tie laying on his pale white skin made Dean hot. "Leave that on." He smirked playfully.

Castiel did as he was told and moved to unbutton Deans shirt. Cas also had a lot of experience unbuttoning Dean's shirt so it came off quickly. Both shirts were thrown into the front with the jackets.

Dean began grinding his hips against Cas. He moaned loudly. "Jesus Cas!" Castiel smiled and began unbuckling Dean's belt. He whipped it off violently hearing the tip of the leather slap each belt loop distinctively.

Dean moaned loudly. He began whining "Baby. I need you. I want you, I need you. Now!" He slammed Cas down onto the seat. Ripping off Castiel's pants viciously. He left hot wet kisses down Castiel's neck and torso.

Dean did his best to kick his own pants off but they refused to go past his knees. "Fuck these god damn dress pants!" Cas pushed the pants down the rest of the way and smiled. The pants were quickly discarded to the floor.

Deans hips were gyrating into Castiel's. They both began screaming the others name. "Holy fuck Cas!" Dean growled "UGH!" Castiel was mesmerized. "Yeah baby. yes De. Oh my god. Yes!"

Dean began digging his nails deep into Castiels flesh, he drew blood, but Cas liked it. Dean knew it turned him on so he dug deeper and deeper. Dean grabbed the tie that was still draped on Castiels neck, he pulled tightly on it so it would tighten around his neck and he could bring Castiel close to him, he bit his neck hard. Cas screamed in pleasure.

"I can't wait any longer." Dean spit in his hands to wet his cock. He forced it into Castiel with one violent thrust.

Castiel's eyes were blown wide, he was screaming in agonizingly pleasurable pain. "DEAN!" Cas tried desperately to find something to hold on to while Dean thrust into him hard and deep.

The entire frame of the impala was shaking, you could hear an almost silent creak as the car rocked back and forth. The windows were completely fogged up and no one could see what was going on inside of the car. Couples walked by and smirked, a few horny teens screamed outside, "Yeah boy! Get it in." There was also the occasional "holy fuck is someone being murdered in there?" Because of all the painfully pleasurable moaning and screaming.

Dean grunted loudly with every thrust becoming harder and faster. Dean let one hand stroke Castiel and the other he forced up against the glass window to support himself against the violent thrusts. "Fuck. Yes."

"Holy Fuck. Shit. Shit! Yes baby, Fuck me Dean. More. More!" Cas let his body rock and let his ass push against Dean.

Dean found what he like to call, "the promise land." Once he found it every thrust hit that exact spot that if you hit a few times Cas was sure to blow his load all over himself and you. "Right there De! Oh fuck! I'm gonna cum!" No more than a minute after Cas had screamed he was shooting hot white streams of semen all over himself and all over Dean's abdomen.

Dean was still hard and strong. "I want to fuck your mouth." He slowly pulled himself out of Castiel, leaving Cas whining on the seat at the loss. Dean let his hand slide off the window and it left the shape of his hand on the glass "Come on, please?"

Dean sat up in the seat and had Cas bend over to suck on him. Dean tilted his head back and closed his eyes when Cas opened his mouth around the pulsating cock. He began licking and sucking the head.

Dean grabbed a handful of Castiels messy, curled raven colored hair. He pushed his head down onto his cock, the head slowly beginning to slide down Castiel's warm, wet throat. He began humming something, the vibrations were being absorbed my Dean's throat. "Baby."

Cas looked up making eye contact with Dean. The way Cas looked up at Dean with his pink swollen lips wrapped around him was enough to make him cum, then and there. Dean scratched at the leather seats. Cas pulled off of Dean so he could catch his breath.

After a minute Cas opened his mouth back up and slid Dean's cock down his throat. Dean thrust his hips down his throat involuntarily. "It's coming Cas. Holy fuck," his back arched and his lip quivered, he blew his load into Castiels mouth.

Oddly enough Cas didn't mind the taste so he swallowed it down. Dean pulled Cas up by his tie and kissed him. And strangely he didn't mind the taste of himself on Cas tongue either. He smiled and rest his head against Castiels.

"I'm not complaining or anything, but I had other plans for this evening. That eventually, would have lead up to this back home." He chuckled a bit, "don't get me wrong, that was-amazing." He looked into the bright blue skies that were Castiel's eyes, "but- maybe next date night we can actually wait to get through the entire date, before we, do this."

Dean smiled and stole a quick kiss from Castiel before finding his pants crumpled on the floorboard. He also found another dirty shirt on the floor that he cleaned himself off with. Dean slid the pants back on reluctantly and tried to find his belt. He picked up Cas pants and gave them to him.

"Cas. Where's my belt?" He looked in the front and back. When he couldn't find it he was confused.

Cas took the belt out from behind him and lightly whipped Dean with it. He bit his lip seductively, while giving him a playful smirk. Dean turned ad faced Cas.

"Hey now, lets wait to get back home before we do anything too kinky." He pressed his lips against Castiels and bit the lower one slightly as he pulled away.

Dean grabbed their shirts and jacket from the front seat, dean took his tie off and let it lay across the headrest. He gave Cas his clothing and took his own. "Put your clothes on, I wanna go for a walk."

Dean gave Cas a dirty tshirt he found on the floor to wipe himself off with. He slid the shirt on and then the jacket he didnt bother buttoning his shirt up quite yet. Cas brought his hands up to Deans abdomen and he slid his fingers up and down the entire length of Deans torso. Dean pulled away and slowly buttoned his shirt up.

He saw the way Castiel's eyes became narrow, "why do you have to tease me De?" Dean responded with a smirk and triumphant humph and picked up his tie letting it rest around his neck

"Hurry up and get dressed already." Dean smiled and Cas smiled back. He cleaned himself up a bit and sloppily threw his shirt on then his suit coat.

"Happy now?" Cas asked.

Dean smirked at him, "You're gonna make me do everything for you aren't ya?" Dean leaned in and buttoned Cas's shirt up kissing him gently before buttoning each.

Cas was whimpering, "Deeeaaan."

"Should have done it yourself." Dean teased. "Hurry up and get out of the car."

Dean got out and fixed his tie in the rear view mirror. He checked his hair to make sure it wasnt everywhere like Castiels.

Dean opened the passenger side door to open the glove compartment. He grabbed a comb and made sure his hair was perfect. He opened the door up and thew the comb back in.

"Come on baby. What's taking you so long?" Dean asked impatiently.

"Sorry De, I'm coming now." Cas slid over to the door and opened it up, he was greeted by Deans plump lips.

"Come on; time for a walk." He grabbed Castiel's hand and they walked two blocks down to the park Dean had first seen Cas at.

They went to the park bench that Cas was sitting at the first time Dean ever saw him.

"I can remember that day as if it were yesterday, you were sitting here reading one of your philosophy books and I was playing soccer in that field over there." He pointed and Cas looked over. "I remember thinking that you were the most attractive man I had ever seen." He smiled wide. "You were wearing that adorable trench coat, a navy blue suit, a white dress shirt and a royal blue tie. I distinctly remember intentionally kicking the ball all the way over here so you'd pick your head up and see me." Castiel smiled.

"I remember De, you were all muddy and sweaty. You weren't wearing a shirt, your shorts were black with two white stripes down the side. You had a scrape on your ribs that was bleeding a bit. It was right here." Cas picked his hand up and drew a line across where the injury had been.

Dean laughed a bit and brought Cas to sit on the bench with him. "I remember my friends were yelling at me to hurry up, but I didn't want to leave." He cupped Cas's face in his hand "The first thing I ever said to you was, 'hey, do you have the time?'"

"To which I smiled and said 11:45. Ya know, I'd seen you before then, walking around campus I knew you were on the soccer team and I thought you were hot." He bit his lip and leaned in for a kiss. Dean leaned in the rest of the way and softly pecked Cas's lips.

"I sat on this bench for a reason ya know. I never actually read the book, I was too distracted by you." He smirked, "When you kicked that ball over here I was basically screaming on the inside." He blushed and the tips of his ears turned bright red.

Dean took in a short shallow breath, "C-Cas, you never told me any of that." He smiled and kissed him with passion. "I love you Cas." His eyes began tearing.

"I love you too De. I love you too." He hugged him tight.

Dean let a single tear fall, "I have something for you." Dean wasn't as nervous as before but he was still a bit shaky. Dean stood in front of Castiel and stuck his hand in his pocket. He grabbed the box and slowly knelt down.

"C-Cas. I've loved you for what seems like forever. From the first moment I saw you I loved you. I don't know what would I would do if I ever lost you." He smiled and let another tear fall. "Ya know I get jealous when I see the way people look at you..." He smirked, "I want them all to know that you're mine."

Dean opened the velvet, royal blue box. There was a silver band inside that matched Dean's. There was an engraving on the inside, "this is the beginning of our forever."

"I want to be with you forever. And then some. And I want everyone to be jealous of us." Cas was just sitting there with a shocked look on his face his jaw dropped open.

"So-Castiel Novak," Dean looked up and smiled, "Will you," he gulped and let one last tear fall, "Will you marry me?"

Cas was still shocked, and he closed his mouth. Cas began crying, he couldn't even form words, he shook his head violently and grabbed Dean by his tie, "y-yes." The only word he could get out he kept repeating. "Y-yes De. Of course" he kissed him and grabbed Dean's short hair.

Deans face was glowing. Tears of joy streaming down his face. He grabbed Castiel's left hand. "May I?"

Cas gave him his hand and nodded. The ring slid onto Castiels finger with ease. The metal was cold on Castiels relatively warm finger. "I love you Dean."


End file.
